Topsy Turvy
by mysticahime
Summary: 9 drabble mengenai persahabatan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Persahabatan yang mengikat keduanya sampai kapan pun. Not a yaoi fic. Mind to gimme feedback? Untuk Erna.


**Disclaimer:**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This fic is mine =P

**Warning:** Drabble mode. Hopefully canon. Drabble mode. Author self-insert. Not chara bashing!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOPSY-TURVY**

_A NaruSasu Friendship Drabble_

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

Requested by Erna HongKi Uchiha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. Common Difference**

Perbedaan antara Naruto dan Sasuke sangat mudah dilihat, tanpa perlu diteliti secara mendetail sekalipun. Kau dapat menyebutkan pebedaan mereka hanya dengan sekilas melihat.

Naruto berambut kuning jabrik. Sasuke berambut hitam _emo_.

Naruto memiliki kulit terbakar matahari. Sasuke sepucat vampir.

Naruto mengenakan pakaian berwarna oranye ngejreng. Sasuke memakai setelan biru dengan kerah lebar yang bisa membuat pemakainya masuk angin.

Naruto berisik. Sasuke pendiam.

Dan Naruto marah ketika mengetahui apa yang saya tuliskan di sini, sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk membunuh saya setelah saya selesai mengetik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2. Dobe**

Sasuke selalu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Dobe' yang berarti 'idiot', padahal Naruto tidak selalu tampak seperti orang bodoh.

Tidak. Sasuke sebenarnya kesal melihat tingkah Naruto yang selalu berpura-pura pintar di hadapan Sakura, walaupun sebenarnya Naruto _memang_ bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3. Teme**

Kesal dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Dobe', Naruto berusaha mencari 'balasan' yang serupa untuk Sasuke. Ia ingin balas mengata-ngatai Sasuke dengan julukan yang sama jeleknya.

Namun, karena bocah pirang itu tidak menemukan sebutan apa pun untuk Sasuke, maka ia memanggil bocah Uchiha itu dengan sebutan 'Teme' yang berarti 'brengsek'.

Sebenarnya, ada maksud lain dari panggilan 'Teme' itu.

Ya, menurut Naruto, Sasuke sangat brengsek karena selalu berhasil merebut perhatian Sakura meskipun hanya dengan bertindak sok _cool_.

Menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4. Sakura**

Apa pun yang terjadi, Naruto menyukai Sakura. Dan Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak menyukai siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Setiap hari, Naruto selalu menantang Sasuke untuk merebut perhatian gadis berambut merah muda itu dari Sasuke. Yang—tentu saja—selalu diakhiri oleh kekalahan Naruto.

Naruto juga tidak pernah berhenti berusaha untuk mengajak Sakura untuk berkencan dengannya, yang selalu berakhir dengan penolakan, atau bahkan pukulan keras di kepalanya.

Kemudian gadis bermata hijau itu akan mengajak Sasuke berkencan.

Yang tentu saja ditolak juga oleh Sasuke, karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjalin cinta dengan siapa pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5. Kakashi**

Guru dari Naruto dan Sasuke—tak lain dan tak bukan—adalah Hatake Kakashi, yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai _jounin_ elit, walau kebiasaannya terlambat bukanlah kebiasaan yang elit.

Pernah suatu ketika, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke diperintahkan untuk berkumpul di lapangan pukul lima pagi tanpa sarapan. Karena diberi embel-embel kata 'latihan', ketiganya datang tanpa protes. Sakura datang dengan bahagia karena bisa bertemu Sasuke. Sasuke datang dengan wajah datar. Naruto datang dengan menyeret tubuhnya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia kekurangan tidur.

Dan setelah membawa tubuh dengan terpaksa dari tempat tidur yang nyaman, guru berambut perak itu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Setidaknya sampai beberapa jam setelahnya.

Tentu saja ketiga anak tersebut marah-marah ketika gurunya datang. (Terkecuali Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah datar.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6. Team 7**

Naruto adalah orang pertama yang masuk ke dalam tim tujuh. Saat Guru Iruka akan membacakan anggota tim lainnya, Naruto berdoa agar ia satu tim dengan Sakura.

Dan Sakura juga masuk ke dalam tim tujuh.

Naruto bersorak gembira. Sakura merengut.

Lalu, Sakura berdoa agar anggota kelompoknya yang satu lagi adalah Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto berharap anggota terakhir di tim itu bukan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke menjadi bagian dari kelompok kecil itu.

Sakura menjerit kegirangan. Naruto menampilkan ekspresi masam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7. Photo**

Sebagai kenang-kenangan, setiap tim dianjurkan untuk berfoto guna menunjukkan keakraban dan juga sebagai kenang-kenangan bila mereka sudah menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat nanti.

Pada suatu pagi, Kakashi mengumumkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari mereka berfoto bersama.

Sakura sangat antusias. Ia ingin tampil di tengah sekaligus dekat dengan Sasuke.

Naruto ingin berada di dekat Sakura, namun ia tidak ingin berada di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin difoto.

Jadilah Sakura berada di tengah sebelah depan, Naruto di sebelah kanannya, Sasuke di sebelah kiri Sakura, dan Kakashi di belakang mereka semua—mencegah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sempat bertengkar sebelumnya.

Jadilah dua orang difoto dengan wajah masam, sedangkan dua orang lainnya tersenyum dalam foto itu.

Dan entah mengapa, foto itulah yang menjadi kenangan konkrit satu-satunya bagi ketiga _genin_ cilik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8. Topsy-Turvy**

Kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke di dalam kelompok tujuh sangatlah jungkir-balik. Ada banyak hal yang kerap membuat keduanya bertengkar, hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Naruto tidak pernah mau kalah dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun tidak mengizinkan Naruto menang darinya.

Keduanya selalu berusaha lebih unggul dari rivalnya, dan entah mengapa selalu Sasuke yang menang.

Anehnya, ketika Guru Kakashi menyuruh mereka berlatih memanjat pohon, Sasuke malah membantu Naruto hingga pada akhirnya bocah berambut kuning itu berhasil mencapai dahan tertinggi. Padahal, Sasuke yang lebih dulu menguasai teknik itu dari Naruto bisa pulang lebih awal dan menikmati makan malam.

Tidak. Bocah Uchiha itu memilih untuk menemani rekan setimnya.

Benar-benar hubungan yang jungkir-balik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9. Thought Difference**

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Tentu saja mereka memiliki jalan pikiran yang berbeda. Cita-cita keduanya pun berbeda.

Naruto bercita-cita untuk menjadi Hokage. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa seorang _jinchuriki_ pun bisa berguna bagi desanya, juga tidak selalu dianggap berbahaya karena ada seekor monster tersegel dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke bercita-cita untuk membunuh kakaknya yang telah membantai habis klannya ketika ia masih kecil. Karena itu, ia memupuk kebenciannya dengan anggapan semakin ia membenci Uchiha Itachi, ia akan semakin kuat.

Naruto beranggapan bahwa kekuatan berasal dari kerja keras. Sasuke beranggapan bahwa kekuatan berasal dari bakat.

Naruto memilih untuk melindungi Konoha hingga titik darah penghabisan. Sasuke memilih untuk mengkhianati Konoha dan mencari kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Itachi.

Hanya ada satu kesamaan di antara keduanya: Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama menganggap keduanya telah diikat oleh sebuah tali persahabatan.

Tali yang tidak akan pernah terputus walaupun keduanya berbeda, bahkan harus ketika berhadapan mempertaruhkan nyawa di arena tempur.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Sembilan _drabble_ ini dipersembahkan untuk Erna, temanku sejak zaman FS, zaman _baheulaaaa_ XD Sesuai angka favoritnya, maka... inilah dia! Hehehe :D

Entah kenapa, saya lagi hobi bikin _drabble_, haha. Kayaknya tertantang buat menyampaikan cerita dalam batasan kata yang minimal :p

Saya paling suka _friendship_ NaruSasu sebelum Sasu pergi dari Konoha. Entah kenapa, rasanya _fluff_ gimanaaa gitu~

Gaje? Abal? OOC? Bukan canon?

Sampaikan pendapatmu di _box review_ yaaa~ :D

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 3 April 2011**

**00.47 a.m**


End file.
